1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic component modules, boards, and methods of manufacturing an electronic component module.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-frequency modules used for radio communications are often provided with a metal shield case that covers electronic components mounted on a board so as not to be subject to external interference.
The shield case is generally mounted on a surface of the board along with other electronic components in the case of a small module. There is, however, a problem in that the misalignment of the shield case is likely to occur at mounting lands so that the shield case may be short-circuited with adjacent components or be poorly joined to the board (with a gap formed between the shield case and the board surface).
The shield case may be provided with claws and be fixed to the board by inserting the claws into through holes or end-face through holes of the board and soldering the claws. This method, however, has the disadvantage of an increase in the number of assembling steps and reduction in the area for mounting components.
Therefore, in order to prevent the misalignment of the shield case, an electronic component with a case in which metal balls are mounted at two or more points on a component mounting surface of a printed circuit board so as to be adjacent to a sidewall of the case has been proposed. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-235806.)